epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brandon Service DF/Wiki Kombat Trailer/Prologue
sign up information at the bottom, if you're a non-reading fgt. Blood dripping off of his sledgehammer, THE GRAVITY MAN strolls throughout the city streets. A light grey sweater covered his identity from any onlookers, and was very useful in helping him wipe off the remains of Homeless Person from his precious megaton hammer. "The worst thing about senseless murder..." Gravity thought to himself, with an audible sigh. "Is cleaning up afterwards..." After wiping the bloods, brains, and miscellaneous other matters off of the Megaton Hammer, the assailant took a knee next to the corpse. As could be expected from Gravity, he plunged his hand into the homeless man's pants. No, not the front, nor the back. Not even he was that desperate, yet. Yet. It was the side-- he rummaged through the pockets, tugging out whatever loot he could find. Contents of Pockets: '- Loose change (looks like he wasn't getting too much results lately, anyway!)' '- Some sort of syringe, which Gravity hurriedly stashed in his pocket.' '- A pack of cigarettes.' "A smoker.''" Gravity observed, as he pocketed the carton. "''Good riddens! Can't support that industry. Too dirty for me."' It was only a mere handful of seconds afterwards, when Gravity's attention was brought to the flashing blue and red lights that sped down the street, followed by two others vehicles with the same features. With a shrug, the Gravity Man admitted to himself that it was likely not the best decision to make the Homeless Man scream at the top of his lungs funny words and begs for mercy, at Gravity's own order. Even though it did give him the ''best ''boner. The cars parked in front of him, blocking the road for any other cars. Two men jetted out of each car, immediately whipping out pistols. "Drop your weapon, and put your hands up!" One of the police officers barked. An older man, probably in the area of late forties, early fifties. Chiselled jaw, trimmed facial hair, clean graying hair. Burly-armed, with his sleeves rolled back-- a man's man. The officer's expression and tone showed a stern position. He took the role of the leader, and was obviously not afraid of him, despite his clearly violent and dangerous actions. But, within his eyes, Gravity could see a strong sense of self-preservation. A man of this type would not fight to defend himself, for fear of death. No, he doesn't want to die, for the sake of his family... ''He could probably use a cigarette. G''ravity dug into his pockets, removing the carton, as he swung down his sledgehammer, which hit the concrete with such force, it left a visible crack. Calmly, Gravity began jaunting toward the police officer. "In the mood for a smo-" The Police Officer emptied three bullets into the Gravity Man's chest, not missing a single shot. Gravity fell to the ground, letting out a groan. "... He's alive. Cuff him." The Police Officer ordered to a younger, more fresh-faced officer, as he buried his face into his hands. The Younger Colleague quickly followed the order, jogging up toward the downed Gravity. Kneeling behind him, the officer cuffed his hands together, and put a hand to his throat. "Yeah, this guy... he's, definitely alive. Still breathing. Got fifteen minutes, at least! Call an ambulance, will you, Steve?" Steve obliged. '"Officer Steve McGreen here."' ' "Hey, Steve. What up, nigga?"' '"... Hello, Carl. I want you to send a..."' '"Send a what? ... The fuck is that screaming, nigga?"' '"BACKUP SEND BACKUP!"' '"Heh, that's what your wife said last night--"' '"SHUT THE FUCK UP CARL AND SEND BACKUP!"' ''' "How can I send backup if I can't talk--"' The conversation is ended by the Gravity Man digging his two fingers inside the center of Steve's throat. Steve had no idea whether what is unambiguously going to be his death or continuing a conversation with Carl would be more painful. The Gravity Man licked his lips, as he stared down into Steve's eyes. "I really like your car, man. It has those nice lights." Picking Steve McGreen off of the ground with the fingers in his throat, Gravity slammed him against the brick wall of a building. "I like you. I like your face. You have a comfortable throat. Let's have a talk." Steve opens his throat, allowing a gagging noise and a stream of blood to flow out. "Dude. That's racist." Gravity says, glaring toward the dying Police Officer. "Now... have you ever heard of... one second..." Gravity plunged a hand into his pocket, appearing mildly annoyed as he digs around. Steve stares, with widened eyes. "Ah! There we go!" Gravity proclaims, taking out a small peace of paper. He reads out the scrunched up message printed with his own hand writing. "Uh... know an... 'AUSTIN JOHNSON'?" More blood trickled out of Steve's mouth, the flow eventually finishing, as his eyes roll back into his head. "... Wow. Damn city people!" Gravity sighs, ripping out his fingers, and allowing the corpse to fall to the ground. As he goes back to pick up his Megaton Hammer, he grumbles to himself, "This is gonna be a long night..." hey there friends brandon service here esteemed writer of nothing ''Wiki Kombat ''was originally written by Wachowman, an important user who recently left the Wiki. Along with the rest of his many series, he left this story up to adoption. I decided to take it up. There's not much to work with, seeing as it never amounted to more than a trailer, but, the basic concept will remain. This is a story ''based heavily off of ''the ''Mortal Kombat ''games, specifically the reboot. If you would like to be part of it, please sign up below. (I do not just ''use ''anyone I want, as I find it extremely disrespectful, seeing as many characters in this series will die violent deaths.) Keep in mind, this is a dark comedy, at its core. Most chapters will have a lot more humor than this, but, ech. So, if you're unwilling to have your character die, PLEASE DO NOT SIGN UP. I don't want to hear any attitude from you, young mister. If you still want to sign up, knowing that you're ''''po'ss''ibly going to be massacred, please do so below, by simply stating that you want to be in it. Other details are optional, but encouraged, such as personal details on your character. (Intended role, appearance, backstory, and powers are all pluses.) Keep in mind, anything is liable to change, due to bending for the plot.' So, thanks for reading. Unless you skipped to the end just to get sign-up information. In that case, ur a fgt. bye <33333333 Category:Blog posts